Pour l'amour d'un Ange
by EtoileAuSucre
Summary: Attention Yaoï ! Et si un ange refesait surface, qu'arriveraitil dans l'enseinte de notre très chère école ? Dray et Harry vont se rendre compte petit à petit des premiers changements... [4ème chapitre en ligne ! ]
1. Première approche PoV de Dray

**. ¤Edito ¤ .**

_Disclaimer : Comme d'hab. et ce sera pareil pour tous les chapitres, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont l'oeuvre de JKRowling. Par contre, il s'agit de mon histoire et les new perso sont de mon cru aussi (comme Ange) _

Auteur : C-chan (Umi l'Etoile Au Sucre)

Avertissement : Ceci est une Fanfics Yaoi ! Attention, homophobe s'abstenir ! Cette histoire n'est pas faite pour vous par contre, tout ce que j'écris est très soft hein, n'ayez pas peur tout de même

Perso principal : Dray Malfoy !Ô je l'adore ! o

Genre : contradictoire

Petit mot de l'auteur : Youhouuu ma 1ere fics Yaoi ! Ca me fait quelque chose... Et puis surtout Ca me change de " la marque des ténèbres ", mon autre fics sur HP faudra que je pense à la remettre en ligne. Surtout que sur l'autre, je ne parle pas vraiment de Dray pour le moment alors que la, c'est différent il est un de mes personnages centraux si je puis dire !  
Ha petite précision, tous les chapitres impairs seront le point de vue de Dray alors que les chapitres pairs, seront celui de... chut surprise ! Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !

* * *

. ¤ **Pour l'amour d'un Ange** _(fics Yaoi sur HP) ¤ _.

**Chapitre I : première approche (PoV de Dray )

* * *

**

Pff… quels abrutis… je me demande comment j'ai pu les supporter jusque là… pensait Draco en sortant du train suivit de Crabbe et Goyle qui ne semblait s'apercevoir de rien. Depuis le matin, Draco n'avait pas ouvert la bouche à part pour acheter un paquet de gâteau à la vendeuse ambulante.

"Que se passe-t-il Draco ? T'as même pas ennuyer Potter dans le train ?" se hasarda Goyle

C'est vrai ça, j'ai même pas fait suer ce débile de Potter et sa gentillesse débordante qui m'exaspère… Je dois être malade, pas possible autrement… Mais faut dire que de voir sa tête j'avais pas franchement envie… Bah j'ai pas envie de grand chose de toute manière ses derniers temps… Depuis le début des vacances je trouve tout morne et insipide… Il doit vraiment y avoir un truc qui cloche… Peut-être Père et ses idées fixes…

"Rien du tout… J'avais pas envie de voir les 3 petits cochons c'est tout…"

"Les quoi ?" demanda alors Crabbe

"Les 3… pff non, laisse tomber…"

Voilà que je parle de truc de Moldus! Bon c'est vrai qu'en prévision des cours d'étude des moldus, je me suis fait la totale durant les vacances mais quand même! Si les autres l'apprennent, je vais devenir la risée de Serpentard! Je suis un Malfoy! Si Père savait que j'avais regardé des trucs de Moldus dans notre résidence secondaire et que j'étais même aller me promener au milieu d'eux, il m'aurait sans doute trucidé et récité pour pouvoir mieux ma tuer à nouveau… Mais bon, ce vieux débris m'exaspère lui aussi avec ses manières de seigneur alors que je me demande encore comment le ministère de la magie n'a pas encore saisi notre domaine… "Les Malfoy ceci" et "les Malfoy cela" et ensuite, il rampe comme un bon chien chien… Ho débris? mais à quoi je pense moi, vaut mieux que je me calme…

Nous arrivons enfin au château… je croyais pas penser ça un jour mais qu'es-ce que cette vielle battisse m'a manqué! Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux que de revenir ici… Les vacances ont été un vrai calvaire. Voilà que j'ai 16ans… "Il est tant pour toi de subir les épreuves pour savoir si tu es digne…" et gna gna gna… Qu'es-ce qu'il peut m'énerver avec ça… Pourquoi il ne veut pas voir que je ne serais jamais un mangemort comme lui? Ok j'aime pas Potter mais dire "Maître" à un type qu'est pas capable de battre un gamin… Faut pas pousser… Ok bon, il fait peur tout le monde et moi-même je voudrais pas me retrouver face à lui mais bon, c'est pas pour ça que je vais ramper comme un vers! Manquerait plus que ça! J'ai jamais rampé devant personne, ça va pas commencer maintenant…

Des rires? Pffff c'est cet abrutis de Londubat… Il c'est encore emmêlé les pieds dans les marches… Il me fait marrer quand même le Londubat… Et Voilà Potter qui l'aide à se relever… Bien sur le rouquin et la sang-de-bourbes sont la aussi… le trio pitoyable… Bah avec Crabe et Goyle je doit ressembler à ça aussi… Pourquoi je supporte ses abrutis!… Je vais passer à coté de Potter, il faut que j'y sorte une remarque cinglante… Après tout, les rituels c'est sacré non?

"Alors Potter, on c'est trouver un travail de Nounou? Tu devrais peut-être laisser ça à Weasley… Il pourrait peut-être s'habiller un peu mieux ainsi…"

"Ta gueule Malfoy."

"C'est tout ? T'es pas très productif faudrait te renouveler… On s'en va…"

Les deux lourdauds me suivent en se marrant… Pffff ça devient pathétique… un simple "Ta gueule Malfoy"… On pourrait croire que ça l'ennui aussi ses joutes verbales… Ho et puis je m'en fou de Potter… J'entre dans le hall tranquillement et je relève la tête pour regarder ou je vais… Rentrer dans un mur ne serais pas du meilleur effet… Tien, je vois quelque chose sans vraiment le voir… Je sens qu'on me percute… Je n'ai pas mal, je ne tombe même pas…

"Tu peux pas regarder ou tu marche non ?" dit-je à cette personne, car j'avais bien percuté quelqu'un… ou plutôt on m'avait foncé dedans…

Je me mets à la regarder, de haut, elle qui est par terre. Une jeune fille mignonne comme tout. Je ne vois pas son visage avec la tête baissé mais elle a la taille fine malgré cette absence de forme. Ou alors c'est son pull ample qui les cache… J'aime bien ses cheveux cour mais pas trop, même si c'est une coiffure masculine… Ca change de l'autre furie qui va encore me sauter dessus…

"Je suis désolé… veuillez m'excuser."

Cette voix douce mais un peu grave, c'est pas une voix de fille ça même si elle a quelque chose de féminin. Il relève la tête et effectivement c'est bien un garçon! Il a de magnifiques yeux de Jade et des traits si doux. Son visage est tout simplement parfait… Il est vraiment très beau. Mais tu délire Dray! C'est aussi un garçon! Il ne peut pas être beau! Et arrête de fixer ses yeux magnifiques de le sorte! Et puis ils sont pas magnifiques, tu délire… Tu dois vraiment être malade… C'est un peu plus sérieux que de pas parler à Potter ça!

"Ce n'est rien…"

C'est pas moi qui est dit ça! Et en plus je lui tends la main pour l'aider? Mais qu'es-ce qu'il me prend? Hou là, faut que j'aille cher Pomfresh moi, j'ai du subir un envoûtementc'est pas possible autrement ! En tout cas il me sourit… J'aime bien ce sourire tellement mimi. Il prend ma main et se relève gracieusement. Il a la peau tellement douce que se serait bien si il ne me lâchait pas tout de suite… Mais qu'es-ce que je dis moi! Bien sur qu'il va me lâcher et d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui le lâche.

"Merci pour votre aide."

"Regarde ou tu mets les pieds la prochaine fois. On y va."

Et voilà que je m'éloigne et il me regarde avant de prendre la direction inverse. Pourquoi il ne me suis pas? Dommage… Mais non pas dommage! Je délire vraiment moi… Enfin… J'entre dans la grande salle et Crabbe et Goyle me regardent avec un drôle d'air.

"Quoi ?"

Il n'on pas l'air de comprendre et se concerte du regard… bon j'ai agit pas trop comme d'habitude mai je suis pas un monstre quand même! Non? Au et puis dites rien, je veux même pas le savoir… Et ces deux lourdauds, ils vont se décider à cracher le morceau oui?

"Tu l'as aidé… C'est bien la première fois que tu fais ça…" me dit Crabbe

"Et alors ?"

"Rien rien…" répond Goyle précipitamment.

Ils on l'air tout confus mais ne disent plus rien… Bah dés qu'ils verront une part du fameux Pudding au chocolat de Poudlard, ils auront oublié…

"Au fait, vous savez qui c'était ?"

Pourquoi je demande ça moi ? Je me moque de qui c'était! Je ne le reverrais sans doute pas de toute façon… Le château est tellement grand… Je vois bien que Crabbe et Goyle sont de plus en plus intrigués… ils pensent quoi encore ces idiots ? Sans doute rien comme d'habitude mais bon…

"C'était chaton… Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ?" répond alors Goyle avec un drôle d'air. Mais comme il a l'air encore plus stupide comme ça ! J'aurais pas cru ça possible…

"Chaton lui ? Mais chaton n'était… enfin… il n'était pas comme ça !"

C'est vrai qu'il était pas comme ça le chaton ! Bon ok le petit Poufsouffle à toujours sembler fragile et tout ça tellement que personne ne lui parlait en dehors des gens de sa maison car on avait tous un peu peur qu'il clapse devant nous avec ces inhalateurs bizarres de Moldus… Faisait peur parfois à devenir blanc comme un mort… C'est pour ça qu'il était partit en France voir un Médicomage spécialisé… Mais il était tout moche avec sa coupe de cheveux bizarre et semblait tellement rachitique… Si j'avais su qu'il deviendrait comme ça, je lui aurais parlé avant… Mais qu'es-ce que je dit moi ! Voilà que je délire encore…

"Et puis je croyais qu'il était parti !"

Mais tait-toi Dray ! Ça ne t'intéresse pas mais alors pas du tout ! Faut pas pousser quand même ! C'est un garçon. Et en plus c'est un Poufsouffle ! Manquerais plus que je parle avec un Poufsouffle en plus !

"Il l'était. Il a passé deux ans à Beauxbatons mais il revient cette année…" continue Goyle. Finalement, ils sont bien au courrant je trouve ! J'ai les deux plus grosse commère de Serpentard avec moi il faut croire, c'est dingue ça !

"Donc le chaton est revenu…Mais son vrai non, c'est quoi déjà ? A force de l'appeler chaton, je m'en rappelle plus…"

"C'est Ange… Ange Shiro si je me souviens bien… ouai c'est bien ça… il a sont arrière-grand-père paternel qu'est japonais je crois… lui il a pas l'air comme ça mais parait qu'il parle couramment cette langue…" commenta Crabbe

"Ouai c'est vrai, il dit des mots bizarres des fois même…" renchérit Goyle

Ange… ça lui va bien… Nan nan et nan, ça lui va pas bien, c'est un nom comme un autre Dray ! Mais je vois pas pourquoi tout le monde s'évertue à l'appeler chaton… Bon c'est vrai qu'avec ses grands yeux suppliant on dirait un petit truc tout mimi et qu'un chaton, c'est un petit truc tout mimi… Bon aller arrêtons de penser à lui et allons à la table des Serp… Je vais…

"Drrrrraaaaaaccccooooooooo !"

Attention chaud devant, voilà la folle Parkinson! Rhooo si elle avait pu m'oublier celle là par contre, j'aurais bien été soulagé… Et voilà qu'elle m'étrangle à moitié accrocher à mon cou comme ça… Mais c'est une Serpentarde, tu te dois d'être un tant soit peu aimable… enfin, hypocrite plutôt…

"Hey Pansy…"

"Ho Draco comme tu m'as manqué ! L'été a été bien trop long ! Et moi je t'ai manqué ?"

Pas du tout ma grande! Mais bon, faut être hypocrite jusqu'au bout maintenant…

"Ouai bien sur… Tous. Je me suis languis de Poudlard je dois dire…"

"Ho t'es trop chou…"

"Mais tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plait Pansy, tu m'étouffe…"

"Oups excuse-moi ! Ho tient regarde, on dirait que chaton nous regarde ! T'as vu comme il a changé ? C'est incroyable, je l'avais à peine reconnu… Il paraît qu'il est totalement guérit et en plus…"

Je n'entends même plus ce que Pansy peut bien dire… Je préfère regarder chaton… C'est vrai qu'il regarde la table des Serpentard… Si je n'étais pas le seul debout je dirais presque qu'il me regarde… Heureusement que cette folle furieuse m'a lâché car franchement… C'est bizarre, il ne sourit pas comme tout à l'heure, il semble… absent… oui c'est bien le mot. Je me demande à quoi il pense, ses si beau yeux perdus dans le vide… Tiens, il a l'air de reprendre pied à la réalité et cette fois pas de doute, il me fixe… Il me fait un sourire même, C'est le même qu'il avait en me prenant la main… la main, je vois une main…

"Hey Draco mon chou tu m'écoute ?"

"Hein ? Heu oui oui Pansy ! Désolé de n'avoir pas répondu mais je repensais à ce que tu me disais…"

"Ha toi aussi ça t'intrigue alors ! Je me demande bien qui c'est…"

"Qui c'est quoi ?"

"Ben la personne pour laquelle il revient à Poudlard tient! N'empêche qu'il est devenu tout chou, je suis sure que cette fille sera très contente…"

Il est revenu pour quelqu'un ? Ha… j'aurais du m'en douter de toute manière… Pourquoi je suis si déçu moi ? Je m'en fiche après tout… Il c'est assit à la table des Poufsouffle… c'est la table juste en face de la notre mais il regarde les Gryffondor… Bah aller je ferais mieux de manger va… ça m'évitera de penser à n'importe quoi…

* * *

Il était bon ce repas, il y a eu des nouveaux Serpentard et tous semblait impressionner en me voyant… Faut dire que Draco Malfoy est la personne la plus en vue de notre maison ! Il y a pas à dire, je suis trop fort… Bon soit, le nom Malfoy en lui-même en jette mais le fait que je casse un peu tout le monde et surtout la star Potter cela rapporte aujourd'hui ! Enfin, j'arrive à m'éclipser de la grande salle sans être suivit… Les deux bouffons s'empiffrent de gâteau et Pansy raconte tout un tas de commérage à une petite nouvelle qui semble boire ses paroles comme si elle était le messie… pauvre petite…

Enfin au moins je suis tout seul à déambuler dans les couloirs… Il y a absolument personne dans ce couloir menant aux cachots… faut dire que c'est mon couloir et personne n'y passe, tout le monde le sait. C'est le couloir que je prends quand je veux être tranquille… Mais attendez, on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un assit au milieu de mon couloir, contre le mur ! Qui à oser se mettre dans mon couloir ? Il va m'entendre! Mais c'est…

"Konbanwa _(1)_… j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas d'être dans votre couloir…"

C'est lui c'est chaton ! Il baisse la tête tout gêné… C'est vrai qu'il à l'air d'un petit chaton comme ça. Il se relève sans pour autant me regarder, il préfère contempler le sol apparemment…

"Ca va… Que veut-tu ?"

"Ben en fait… Je voulais juste vous remercier de pas m'avoir envoyer bouler quand enfin… quand je vous ai foncé dedans… Je voulais pas… Gomen _(2)_."

"T'occupe... Et c'est tout ? T'attend la juste pour ça ?"

Mais pourquoi je lui parle sèchement moi ? Il n'a rien dit ! Et en plus il attendait dans mon couloir pour s'excuser ! Franchement Dray, les bonnes manières et toi ça fait 36… Pfff… il va partir et t'auras tout gagner…

"Heu ben oui… Je suis désolé si je vous ai dérangé… je vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps…"

"Tu ne m'ennui pas chaton."

Arrggg, pourquoi je l'ai appelé comme ça ? Franchement quel manque de tact ! Tiens il relève la tête et me fixe… il sourit en plus ! J'aurais jamais cru ça !

"Vous vous souvenez de moi alors ! J'en suis ravis… Je ne pensais pas que vous vous en rappelleriez Malfoy-san… Ca me fait très plaisir…"

"Bien sur que je me souviens de toi… Même si j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à te reconnaître au début… Je vois que Beauxbatons t'a réussit."

"Oui oui ! Je dois dire que depuis que je ne suis plus malade, je peux faire tout ce qui me faisait envie comme le Quidditch ! Je vais être attrapeur moi aussi, comme vous ! C'est bien, ne_(3)_ ?"

Attrapeur ? Mais alors on va devoir s'affronter durant les matchs… et entre attrapeur, je vais le coller comme son ombre… Les autres ont pas intérêt à lui envoyer un cognard ou ça va faire mal…

"Oh et bien on sera adversaire alors… Et félicitation pour ton poste cher Poufsouffle…"

"Merci Malfoy-san _(4)_! C'est gentil à vous…"

"Malfoy-san"? C'est du Monsieur qu'il me sort lui… Bah ça fait trop bizarre! Faut pas qu'il continu ça va pas le faire ça ! Il va peut-être me trouver bizarre mais fait que je le fasse…

"Dis, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?"

"Hai _(5)_ bien sur ! Tout ce que vous voulez !"

"Et bien… ne m'appelle pas Monsieur Ok ? J'ai l'impression que tu parle de mon père… Quand on est que nous deux, tu peux m'appeler Dray si tu veux…"

"Hai… bien c'est d'accord Dray !"

Il semble heureux… il me donne envie de sourire et il a de si beau yeux… Ho, on se calme Dray ! C'est un garçon ! Par contre faut que je précise un truc moi…

"Par contre, quand il y a les autres sur…"

"Je sais ! Surtout je ne dois pas vous adresser la parole et si ça arrive, je dirais Malfoy… C'est ok comme ça ne ?"

"Oui parfait… C'est pas que je veux pas te parler mais…"

"Nan mais je sais… Draco Malfoy vu parlant à un pôôvre petit Poufsouffle ! Ça ne c'est jamais vu ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici pour vous voir… Je voulais pas vous ennuyer…"

"Et bien, tu as bien fait… merci…"

Moi j'ai dit merci ! Et en plus j'esquisse un sourire je le sens bien ! Pourquoi je suis aussi gentil avec un Poufsouffle moi ! Salazar Serpentard doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe… Apparemment Ange est surprit aussi. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux tout étonnés mais à l'air ravi… ho qu'il est beau ainsi ! Arrête Dray arrête ! Il n'est pas beau ! Pour la 2 millionième fois, c'est un garçon !

"Et bien je dois partir maintenant Dray… Merci encore de bien vouloir me parler ! Ite rashai _(6) _!"

Il se retourne et court pour disparaître très vite au coin… décidément, quel drôle de garçon… Enfin allons dormir car la, ça va pas bien je crois…

* * *

**. ¤ Lexique ¤.**

(1) Konbanwa: Bonsoir  
(2) Gomen: Désolé  
(3) _Ne: N'es-ce pas ?_  
(4) _–san: suffixe de politesse et de respect, équivaut à Monsieur comme le dit si bien Dray _  
(5) _Hai: Oui_  
(6) _Ite rashai: A plus tard !_

* * *


	2. Retrouvaille inatendue PoV de Harry

  


**. ¤ Edito ¤ .**

_Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent à JKRowling notre déesse à tous. (aller aller on se prosterne :p) _

Auteur : C-chan (Umi l'Etoile Au Sucre)

Avertissement : Ceci est une Fanfics Yaoi ! Attention, si vous supportez pas de voir un garçon en bader un autre vous vous êtes perdu dans un endroit de débauche qui n'est pas fait pour vous :p

Perso principal : Ben la c'est notre Harry national... mais on verra Dray tout de même ! ho ho ho ! .

Genre : Epuisant

Petit mot de l'auteur : Et voila le 2d chapitre ! Bah j'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus que tout à l'heure en fait :p Donc... Bla bla bla ! Voilà donc le remake du 1er chapitre... Qu'a donc vu Harry pendant sa première journèe lui ? C'êtait très différent de Dray ou pas finalement ? Arf vous allez le découvrir :p

P.s : Réponse aux reviews laisser sur mon ancien compte (Kanzaki Umi) à la fin et vous petit nouveau qui venez lire ma fics, n'oubliez pas de m'en laisser surtout !

* * *

  
**. ¤ Pour l'amour d'un Ange (fics Yaoi sur HP) ¤ . **

**Chapitre II : Retrouvaille inattendue _(PoV de Harry )  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Hey Harry attend-nous ! Tu n'as pas l'intention de nous fuir Ron et moi tout de même non !"

C'est Mione... Elle m'appelle pour ne pas que je parte ? Moi qui croyais qu'ils m'avaient oublié tous les deux... Ron ne m'a adressé la parole que lorsque Mione est parti aux toilettes... Elle est restée absente 5 minutes et durant ce laps de temps il m'a vanté tous les charmes de Cho... C'était amusant remarque...

"T'en fait pas ! Je sorts du wagon juste... J'ai hâte de voir Hagrid !"

"Ha ok... on arrive alors, on prendra la calèche ensemble hein !"

"Oui bien sur comme d'hab..."

Elle rentre à nouveau dans le compartiment que nous occupions... Elle rejoint Ron afin de l'aider à ranger ses affaires qu'il a étalées partout comme d'habitude... Ils sont mignons tous les deux quand même, malgré le fait que je sois totalement mit au rancard avec leur histoire... Remarquez, ils ont le droit d'être amoureux et tout le monde le savait que ça finirait ainsi sauf eux... Je descends alors du train et sourit en voyant Hagrid en train de rameuter tous les élèves de 1ère année autour de lui...

"Hey Hagrid ! Comment vas-tu ?"

"Harry ! Je suis ravi de te voir ! Ou sont Ron et Hermione ? Tu sais que tu ne dois pas rester tout seul !"

"Ils arrivent ! Ils rangent les affaires de Ron... Et puis je ne suis pas seul ! Il y a plein de monde ici ! Plus que d'habitude d'ailleurs !"

"C'est vrai... enfin, je dois y aller ! Ne traîne pas surtout !"

Y aller... moi aussi je veux y aller... Mais avec Ron et Mione, j'ai le temps de voir venir... Tient voila Neville... Je n'attendrais peut-être pas seul au moi...

"Re-bonjour Harry... Tu attends les autres pour aller au château ? Je peux attendre avec toi, j'ai pas envi d'y aller tout seul..."

"Bien sur Neville... Ca me ferais plaisir... Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?"

Je vois pas pourquoi je demande, il va me parler de sa grand-mère... Tous les ans il passe les même vacances sans ses parents... Le pauvre, on l'embête souvent mais il a plus de courage que toute notre maison réunit... Ca doit être pire d'avoir des parents qui ne le reconnaissent même pas plutôt que des parents comme les miens, mort... Je sais que même aujourd'hui ils sont avec moi, ils m'aident, alors que les siens ils voient leur fils sans même le reconnaître... Mais en plus Neville n'en parle jamais... Il dit que ses vacances ont été super comme d'habitude... Tout est toujours comme d'habitude de toute manière...

Enfin presque... Je n'ai pas vu Malfoy dans le train, peut-être qu'il n'était pas là, peut-être qu'il ne viendra plus à Poudlard ! Remarquez, c'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais ! J'ai toujours détesté Malfoy... Il est tellement lourd avec son arrogance et sa voix traînante... Mais n'empêche que Poudlard sans lui se serait un peu bizarre... Enfin, pendant que Neville parlait, Mione et Ron sont enfin descendu du train... Ils ont fait relativement vite finalement et sont loin d'être les derniers à descendre... Nous montons alors assez rapidement dans une calèche et en partant vers le château, je vois Malfoy qui descend du train... Il est là finalement...

"T'as vu Cho que tu souris ?"

"Hein ?"

Pourquoi es-ce que Ron me dit ça, je souris pas... Heu attendez, si je souris je le sens... pourquoi je souris en voyant que Malfoy est là moi ? Je m'en fou après tout !

"Heu oui c'est ça..."

Je mens à Ron oui et alors ? Ca m'évite de me lancer dans de grandes explications ainsi, c'est plus court et pas vraiment un gros mensonge... Il ne le saura jamais de toute façon et se sera pas mon premier mensonge... Et encore moins le dernier... Enfin le château, on descend de cette calèche et on va entrer... Rien que de penser au repas dans la grande salle qui nous attend j'en ai l'eau à la bouche ! Ce sera mon 1er vrai repas depuis le début des vacances alors !

Mais à peine ais-je fait deux pas que j'entends que quelqu'un chute tout près suivit d'une série de rire... Pour sur, Neville c'est encore emmêlé les pieds... Tout le monde rie mais personne viendra l'aider ! Pfff c'est vraiment dégueux de se moquer de lui de la sorte... Je me penche en avant et l'aide à se relever alors que plusieurs personne nous regarde... Je jette un coup d'oeil autour de moi et là, Malfoy. Il va encore me sortir une vanne à deux balles... Soit il ne fait pas semblant de m'aimer lui au moins mais ces joutes verbales m'épuisent... S'il pouvait me lâcher deux minutes, ça me ferait du bien...

"Alors Potter, on s'est trouvé un travail de Nounou ? Tu devrais peut-être laisser ça à Weasley… Il pourrait peut-être s'habiller un peu mieux ainsi…" me dit-il...

C'est encore plus pathétique que je ne l'aurais cru... j'ai même pas envie de répondre...

"Ta gueule Malfoy."

Ho on voit là la force de l'habitude... C'est pas très recherché mais c'est sortit tout seul. Cette tête qu'il me fait ! À croire qu'il est surprit de cette simple remarque...

"C'est tout ? T'es pas très productif faudrait te renouveler… On s'en va…" ajoute-t-il avant de s'éloigner

Crabbe et Goyle le suivent en s'esclaffant… Mais qu'ils sont débiles ces deux là ! J'ai vraiment pas à me plaindre avec Mione et Ron comparé à eux franchement... Malfoy semble plongé dans une intense réflexion en entrant dans le hall... Je vois pas pourquoi je le regarde d'ailleurs, je m'en fou de Malfoy moi de toute façon...

"Merci Harry, sympa de m'avoir aidé..."

La voix de Neville… Il me remercie mais je n'ai rien fait... Je comprends pas trop pourquoi il trouve ça tellement exceptionnel que je lui tende une main alors qu'il c'est peut-être fait mal... Il est vrai que je n'ai pas ris, ne trouvant pas ça vraiment drôle mais bon, pas la peine d'en faire un fromage non ?

"C'est rien... pas la peine de me remercier..."

"Mais si, tu es le seul qui n'est pas rit et en plus tu m'as tendu la main... T'es un ami toi au moins..."

Son ton est moins assuré tout un coup... Je suis son ami et ça à l'air de le toucher... Je suis pas son seul ami quand même ! Je tourne mon regard vers Mione et Ron qui s'arrêtent doucement de rire tout en reprenant apparemment leur conversation comme si de rien était... Eux aussi se sont moque de Neville ? Pfff... Je m'étais jamais aperçu de ça moi... Et ça se prétend ses amis ? Bon je préfère rien dire car je risquerais de le regretter par la suite...

"N'y fait pas attention..."

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça avec un petit sourire mais Neville me sourit et reprend son air habituel... Franchement je préfère ça... Il est temps de rentrer dans le château. Ca fait un moment que Malfoy est rentré maintenant, il doit faire le beau avec les nouveaux sans doute ce crétin... Tien, je vois une fille venir dans ma direction... Enfin je sais pas vraiment si c'est une fille, elle a l'air bien masculine tout de même...

"Harry-san !"

Oui au vu de sa voix c'est bien un garçon... Et "Harry-san" ? Mais le seul à m'avoir jamais appeler ainsi, c'est Chaton ! Ange serait donc revenu ? Mais pourtant c'est pas possible que ce soit lui ! Il lui ressemble vraiment pas! Il était tout vilain le chaton rachitique et maintenant... Wouaw ! En plus il a plus ses horribles lunettes double foyer, on voit enfin ses yeux... Et ils sont d'un très beau Jade d'ailleurs...

"Ange ? C'est bien toi ?"

Je le demande car franchement j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que ce soit possible une telle métamorphose... Mais je le vois sourire bien plus tout à coup... Ce petit sourire doux, plus de doute...

"Hai Harry-san, C'est bien moi ! Je suis content que vous ne m'ayez pas oublié !"

Il est tout choupi avec son petit air de chaton quand il plisse les yeux en penchant la tête de cette façon... C'est bizarre, je sens qu'il fait un peu plus chaud tout à coup... Ho non ! Pourvu que je ne sois pas en train de rougir inconsciemment !

"Non bien sur que non... Comment vas-tu ? Comment c'était Beauxbâtons ?"

"Super ! J'aurais bien voulu venir l'année dernière quand il y a eu la coupe de feu mais j'avais encore plein de traitement pour mon coeur... J'ai été ravi de savoir que c'était vous qui aviez gagnez la coupe Harry-san ! Bien que j'ai été un peu triste pour Diggory-san... Il était toujours si gentil avec moi..."

Il baisse la tête. Comme il à l'air triste tout à coup... Il est vrai qu'il devait connaître Cédric bien plus que moi étant de sa maison et connaissant la gentillesse du jeune homme, il n'avait pu que s'être attaché à lui. Je n'aime pas le voir triste comme ça... Ca me donne envie de le serrer dans mes bas pour le consoler... Heu... C'est quoi cette pensée là ! Nan nan j'ai pas envie de le serrer doucement contre moi... enfin...

"Ca doit être dur pour toi... je suis désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire..."

Je sens ma gorge qui se serre... j'ai encore ses horribles cauchemars et je m'en veux d'avoir entraîné Cédric avec moi... J'aurais du saisir la coupe de feu seul, il serait toujours vivant ainsi aujourd'hui... Ange me regarde et semble un peu peiné...

"Il ne faut pas être désolé Harry-san, ce n'est pas votre faute... Vous-savez-qui est tellement puissant et je suis si heureux de voir que vous avez réussi à lui échapper encore ! Je n'aurais pas supporté vous ayez trépassé vous aussi..."

Il sourit un peu timidement et ses joues prennent une douce couleur rosée... Il rougit pour moi ? Ce qu'il peu être mignon... Ca me gêne terriblement... Mais que j'aime cette gêne !

"Merci c'est vraiment gentil ça..."

J'entends trépigner à coté de moi... Je jette un petit coup d'oeil en coin avec un petit sourire et j'aperçois alors Mione et Ron qui semblent en avoir assez d'attendre et Neville qui lui semble bien patient et ne dit strictement rien... Il se contente de sourire comme d'habitude. Il est sympa Neville... Par contre que je discute avec Ange à l'air de gêner Mione et Ron mais pourquoi donc ! Je vais leur dire qu'ils ont qu'à m'attendre à la table...

"Je ne vais pas vous monopoliser plus longtemps Harry-san... Excusez-moi Granger-san, Weasley-san et Londubat-san de vous avoir retenu..."

Il a fait plus vite que moi... Je voulais encore rester un peu avec lui moi... Pourquoi je me sens si déçu ?

"Pas la peine de t'excuser Ange, ça ne nous a pas dérangé..."

Mione à l'air un peu hypocrite en disant ça... Elle sourit comme d'habitude et semble fidèle à elle-même mais je sais pas pourquoi, je trouve ça hypocrite... Elle avait envie d'aller à table je le sais mais elle n'est pas du genre à vouloir chasser les gens tout comme Ron, alors pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de leur en vouloir ?

"Hermione à raison, j'ai été ravi de te voir..."

C'est la seule chose qu'il me restait à dire... Il sourit et prend congé avant de partir en direction de la table des Poufsouffle et de s'y installer... Il est juste en face de Malfoy et d'ailleurs je trouve qu'il le regarde bien ! M'enfin à quoi je pense moi! Le plus fier Serpentard regarder un Poufsouffle, c'est totalement idiot... Et puis d'ailleurs, Ange c'est notre table qu'il regarde... Je sens bien que je lui sourie et le vois me sourire aussi... Ca m'ouvre l'appétit ça...

* * *

Les elfes de Maison on fait cette fois encore un véritable festin ! C'est vraiment bien la cuisine de Poudlard, rien à voir avec le vieux pain et les oranges de tante Pétunia ! Mais j'avais tellement faim que j'en ai oublié Ange et ais même pas ouvert la bouche du repas... Je regarde la table des Poufsouffle mais bien sur, la place de Chaton est vide... Et tient, Malfoy à l'air de partir discrètement de la table Serpentard... A croire que ses amis l'ennui... Bien fait !

"Hey Harry ! Et si on allait dans notre salle commune ?" me dit soudain Ron...

Miracle, c'est la 1ère fois du repas qu'il me parle !

"Heu oui c'est l'heure d'ailleurs... Tu viens avec nous Hermione ?"

"Nan je dois aller à la réunion des nouveaux préfets !"

"Tu es préfète ?"

"Ben oui ! Je te l'ai dit dans le train ! J'ai reçu une lettre à la fin des vacances pour me prévenir de ce choix et c'est ce soir que je dis officiellement que j'accepte !"

"Ha Ok... On se verra plus tard alors..."

Je comprends mieux pourquoi Ron m'a enfin adressé la parole... m'enfin, je suis content pour Mione tout de même, elle a toujours aspiré à devenir préfète... Et puis je vais être avec Ron un peu ça sera toujours ça... Je vais peut-être passer une bonne soirée finalement...

Ca y est, Hermione part avec les autres nouveaux préfets... Nous pouvons alors prendre la direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor... Le mot de passe pour le moment est Chaporouge comme les créatures magiques... Quelle idée... Ron me parle toujours de Mione, comme quoi elle est vraiment contente de son poste et fière, qu'elle allait essayer de pas faire d'histoire si on a des ennuis mais aussi elle devrait ne plus faire autant de bêtises que les années précédentes... Que des choses que je sais quoi...

"Au fait, on a pas vu Cho !" me dit alors Ron en passant le tableau de la grosse dame avec un sourire en coin digne des plus grands marieurs...

Je l'attendais celle-là... Ils commencent à m'énerver à parler de Cho tout le temps !

"Et alors ?"

"Ben t'as pas envie de la voir ?"

"Franchement ça m'est totalement égal... Elle doit être malheureuse pour Cédric... J'ai pas envie d'être un objet de consolation... Et de toute façon, Cho ne m'intéresse plus."

"Pour vrai ?"

"Oui et arrêtez de tout le temps de me parler d'elle, vous êtes trop lourd Hermione et toi ! C'est pas parce que vous formez un couple et que je n'existe plus qu'il faut vous sentir coupable et vouloir me casé à la première occasion ! Alors lâchez-moi ce sera aussi bien..."

J'y suis peut-être aller un peu fort... Ron me regarde comme si j'étais un extraterrestre, semblant ne pas vraiment assimiler ce que je viens de lui dire...

"Mais Harry... Ce n'est pas vrai ! T'es mon meilleur ami !"

"Oui Oui quand tu te souviens de moi et ce, uniquement quand Hermione n'est pas là..."

"Ce n'est pas vrai !"

"Alors combien de fois m'as-tu adressé la parole à table ? Juste une fois au tout début du repas en disant 'tu peu me passer le sel ?' ! Ca c'est de la conversation..."

Ron ouvre la bouche mais ne dit plus rien... Il n'a rien à dire de toute façon car il sait pertinemment que c'est vrai...

"Je suis crevé... je vais me coucher... Dit bonne nuit à Hermione pour moi..."

Je le laisse là tout seul... M'enfin, il y aura bien quelques Gryffondor pour lui tenir compagnie... J'ai sommeil c'est vrai et puis les conversations stériles, j'ai déjà donné... Je monte doucement les marches qui mènent au dortoir des garçons de 5ème année et me couche sur mon lit, près duquel mes affaires sont déjà installées...

_... Tout ira mieux demain, et je verrais peut-être Ange, avec de la chance..._ fut ma dernière pensée de la journée

_

* * *

_

**  
. ¤ Bonus ¤ .  
**

_Voila la première journée à Poudlard est passée ! J'ai la suite de cette fics à ma maison et je suischez son père là donc je la posterais en rentrant demain sans doute... Enfin si mon ordi ne fait pas trop des siennes tout de même v.v _

**Réponses aux reviews reçu sous Kanzaki Umi :  
**

**Arathorn** : kikou toi ravie que ça te plaise. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant...  
**Amy Potter** : Mirci !Ca me touche beaucoup que tu aime Chaton... On en apprendra vite plus sur lui t'en fait pas .  
**ISA** : Et voui pourtant c'est réellement ma première fics Yaoi ! merci ! j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !  
**linalyna** : Et oui comme tu vois Et j'espère bien que ça va être intéressant :p  
**Sainte Haal**: Kikou toi ! Et merci de tous ses compliments... oui oui Ange est bien un perso inventer par moi à 200 Tu ne l'aime pas ? Rhhaaaa ! J'ai atteins mon but alors :p C'st vrai qu'il prend les meilleurs... surtout Dray ! °jalouse° Mais ça met un peu de piquant à l'histoire .  
**micloun** : Merci ! Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise... Et puis j'ai 25 ans maintenant ! ze suis grandeuh :p Tu pense que je suis journaliste ou écrivain ? Rhaaaa tu me fait rougir / j'adorerais en tout cas  
**Karotte** : Merci ! Et oui en compet aller ! Ca leur fait du bien un peu que tout leur tombe pas tout cuit dessus :p mdr au fouet !lol Et pas tout à fait non. le suffixe -san veux bien dire "Monsieur" (ou madame d'ailleurs, soyons pas misogyne :p). Le suffixe uniquement destiner au garçon comme preuve d'amitié c'est -kun (qui apparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre . )  
**Chti monstre** : Kikou mon ch'tit monstre à moi ! et moi aussi j'arrive après la guerre tu voix mais je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu fasses le déplacement pour moi  
**noa maxwell** : Kikou ! Et bien, je suis ravie de t'être au moins un peu utile ! lol o Mais ça me fait plaisir en tout cas. T'as raison, je suis une grande fan du Japon... ça ce voit tant que ça :p J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Quand à la Isa... en fait je ne sais pas du tout Peut-être ! si tu passe par là Isa, confirme ou infirme, qu'on sache :p mdr  
**blurp3** : merci !  
**minimay** : Merci toi... et ce qu'il va ce passer ? tu le saura demain !

_A très bientôt pour la suite des aventures d'un Ange !_


	3. Un début difficile PoV de Dray

**. ¤ Edito ¤.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Disclaimer : Harry, Dray et tous les autres sont sortis tout droit du cerveau prolifique de J.K.Rowling (J'ai commandé le même pour papa noël :p)... Enfin tous non, Ange est à moaa ! Niark niark niark..._

_Auteur : C-chan (Umi l'Etoile Au Sucre)_

_Avertissement__ : Yaoï-Powaaaaa ! Si les garçons tout choupi qui aime d'autres garçons tout aussi choupi vous dérangent, passez votre chemin avant de succomber à la tentation du Yaoï-Powa !_

_Perso principal : Retour sur Dray ! C'est quand même lui le meilleur alors :p_

_Genre__ : Reprise d'habitude_

_Petit mot de l'auteur__ : Voili voilou mon new chapitre ! Désolé d'avoir été siiii longue :p  
Dray vous a manqué au dernier chapitre avouez ! C'est quand même bien d'être à la place de notre petit Serpentard préféré. Personnellement c'est l'endroit où je me sens le mieux... Vive Dray ! (lui c'est pour mon annif que je l'ai commandé)_

_P.s__ : Des reviews, des rewiews ! N'oubliez pas de m'en laisser plein plein plein surtout ! J'adore les reviews moa (supplie lamentablement pour avoir quelques reviews, juste un 'tit peu)… pleaseuuh ! V.v_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

**. ¤ Pour l'amour d'un ange **_(fics Yaoi sur HP) ¤ ._

Chapitre III : Un début difficile (PoV de Dray )

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx__  
__  
_

Cette rencontre dans mon couloir était plutôt étrange bien qu'agréable... mais c'est justement là le problème ! Moi, Draco Malfoy, j'ai été agréable ! Et avec un **POUFSOUFFLE** en plus ! Non mais moi aimable avec un pouffie ! Si je n'avais pas été là, jamais je ne l'aurais cru... Il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche... Enfin, que ça ne m'empêche pas de rentrer à la salle commune... Et note à moi-même : n'en parler à PERSONNE ! Jamais !... Je serais la risée de tout Poudlard si ça venait à se savoir et adieu ma notoriété si chèrement acquise...

J'arrive enfin devant le portrait de la sorcière du Marais, gardienne de la maison du Serpent et cette dernière me demande le mot de passe de sa voix caverneuse venue d'outre tombe... Le mot de passe cette année est encore plus pitoyable que les fois précédentes : Réglisse à la menthe... Cette année, ils ne se sont vraiment pas fouler franchement et en plus, bonjour la finesse ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte, oser mettre un mot de passe comme celui-ci pour notre maison, il faut en vouloir... remarquez, il faut arriver à le trouver un truc aussi naze... enfin...

Tiens, il n'y a personne. C'est vrai que mon couloir est le plus direct mais je ne pensais, avec ma conversation, que les autres seraient arrivés. Ho mais au fait, quelle conversation ? Je crois que j'ai une très soudaine et fulgurante crise amnésie ! Je souris à cette idée en me laissant choir sur un des canapés noirs et émeraude. Pfff je me ramollis moi, je souris vraiment pour n'importe quoi ! Allez, détendons-nous un peu, ça ne fera pas de mal...

Humm... Il fait chaud... Je sais que j'ai fermé les yeux un moment une fois semi-allongé sur le canapé non loin de la cheminée mais il ne faisait pas si bon... J'ouvre doucement les yeux et les premières lueurs que je vois sont sans nul doute le fruit de la danse des flammes dans l'âtre projetant leur lueur fantasmagorique sur les murs, emplissant ainsi la pièce d'une douce aura jaune orangée. Mais attendez, il y a un truc qui cloche : ou est l'écusson des Serpentard qui est normalement sensé orner la cheminée ? Je ne suis plus dans la salle commune ou quoi ?

- "_Draco, il faut que tu choisisses ! Le nom des Malfoy résonne dans chaque esprit comme une main puissante et inébranlable, alors comptes-tu enfin rejoindre cette lignée ou rester dans l'ombre en devenant un moins que rien ?_" entends-je soudain. 

Cette voix... Haute, claire, glaciale : C'est père. Il me bassine encore avec notre belle et pure lignée ? Ho mais je vois, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas l'écusson alors que l'endroit ma semble familier : je suis au manoir de père !

"_Alors Draco ? J'attends !_" répète-il sur un ton agacé par mon silence.

"Je suis un Malfoy, je ne resterais pas dans l'ombre et marquerais moi aussi les esprits père... "

C'est vrai, je suis Dray Malfoy, je ne suis pas un moins que rien ! Je refuse de l'être, jamais !

"_Bien ! C'est ce que je voulais entendre... Tu passeras donc l'épreuve..._"

"Sûrement pas ! Je serais quelqu'un mais pas un mangemort rampant père, je ne serais jamais comme vous !"

"_Insolent !_"

Aïe... Je porte une main à ma joue droite endolorie... Il ne m'a pas loupé cette fois le vieux, une des plus belles gifles que je m'étais prise à ce jour. Oui je veux bien croire que je l'ai pas volé mais il ne peu pas m'obliger !

"_Tu vas aller réfléchir dans notre résidence secondaire, en espérant que ce séjour solitaire te face revenir à de meilleurs auspices... Et n'oublis pas, si tu n'es pas avec nous, tu seras contre nous_ Dray... Dray ?... Dray !"

"Hum..."

"Lèves-toi Dray ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour dormir ici !"

Cette voix... ce n'est plus père ça ! Et puis il ne m'a jamais appelé Dray en plus... Presque personne ne m'appelle Dray de toute façon, et c'est tant mieux. En plus, cette voix est bizarre, presque irréelle... J'ouvre les yeux une nouvelle fois et là, je me retrouve face à une légère lueur argentée : Djezaira ! Oui c'est bien elle !

"Dje ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Rien mais il est plus de 4h du matin et tu devraisdescendre dormir !"

4h ? Dje est sympa mais elle doit avoir un problème avec l'heure depuis sa mort, j'ai dormis pas plus de 15 minutes, j'en suis sur ! D'ailleurs, s'il est réellement plus de 4h, qu'es-ce qu'elle fait là ? C'est même pas le fantôme de notre maison même si elle semble l'avoir oublier en passant de plus en plus de temps avec nous...

"Ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit si tard, j'ai à peine dormis..."

"Oui, 7 heures c'est presque rien en effet... Enfin moi ça ne me dérange pas, je ne dors pas après tout... Mais tu serais mieux dans ton lit tant que tu peux encore y aller..." Me dit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de retraverser le mur de notre salle commune, disparaissant ainsi à ma vue...

Pfff... Elle me réveille et se barre, merci... Mais j'ai pas envie de retourner au dortoir maintenant moi...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'entends du bruit... J'étais tellement absorbé que je n'ai même pas vu que le jour était levé. Je range discrètement mon livre dans mon sac que je jette chaque soir au pied du canapé tout prêt et je sorts un parchemin ou je note tous les mauvais coups qui me passent par la tête... Ca défoule ce genre de choses même si je sais que je ne le ferais pas. Et puis quel meilleur alibi...

- "Dracooo ! Déjà debout mon chou ?" 

Parkinson le retour ! Elle n'est pas seule, Millicent et Sally-Anne étaient avec elle... Je ne connais pas très bien ces deux jeunes filles mais elles ont l'air de s'entendre plutôt bien avec Pansy. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant après tout vu qu'elles partagent le même dortoir.

"Ouai, j'avais plus envie de croupir dans mon lit. Bonjour à toutes les trois."

"Bonjour Draco..." me murmure presque Sally-Anne.

J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle soit à Serpentard celle-là... On ne la voit jamais, elle passe totalement inaperçu et si ce n'était pour l'avoir vu souvent avec Pansy, je pense que je ne l'aurais même jamais remarqué... Mais dans un sens être aussi discret peut-être un avantage... Elles me regardent et s'échangent quelques regards complices. Je me demande bien à quoi elles peuvent penser.

"On va aller manger nous. Le petit déjeuné doit être déjà servit. Tu viens avec nous ?" demande soudain Millicent.

"Ouai pourquoi pas... "

Je décents donc à la grande salle avec ses trois filles. Il n'y a presque personne et ce n'est pas plus mal. Crabbe et Goyle arrive un peu après et me regarde d'un air de dire pourquoi tu nous à pas attendu ? Mais je détourne la tête. Je me moque de ce qu'ils pensent c'est deux lourdauds.

Bientôt, toute la salle est remplit et on voit même certain professeur ayant cours en début de matinée et spécialement Rogue. J'espère bien commencer la journée avec lui en tout cas. Je vais bientôt le savoir car les emplois du temps nous sont distribués par Blaize Zabini. Tout le monde a été surprit quand il fut élut car tous pensaient que j'allais être choisit. Dire que je l'ai été mais que mon père, se faisant passer pour moi, a décliné l'offre... Enfin, c'est ainsi...

Tiens super ! 1er cours : Potion avec les Gryffondor comme d'hab. Je me demande quand ils vont finir par comprendre que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? M'enfin... Je vois Ange assit en face de moi et qui me fait un discret sourire que je lui rends encore plus discrètement. Je finis alors de manger en quatrième vitesse pour être sur de ne pas sortir en même temps que Crabbe, Goyle ou encore Parkinson. Je vais me les farcir en cour alors j'ai besoin d'une pause avant.

J'hallucine ! Nan mais qui je vois parler avec Ange juste à la sorti de la Grande Salle ? Potter ! Soit j'avais bien vu qu'ils étaient tous deux sortis juste avant moi mais je ne pensais pas les voir discuter ! Je fais quoi ? Faut bien que je titille Potter ! Mais je ne veux pas dire quoi que ce soit sur Ange moi ! Dilemme... Bon je vais tout de même tenter le coup, on verra...

"Tien Potter ! Tu traînes avec les Pouffies maintenant ? Le rouquin et la sang-de-bourbe ne te suffisent plus ?"

"Ferme-là Malfoy ! Pas besoin de tes sarcasmes dès le lever du jour !"

"Et bien pas en forme Potter ? Mais peut-être que ton nouvel ami va bien vouloir t'aider !"

"Laisse tomber espèce de tache... Va faire le gentil ailleurs tu veux !"

Ange ne dit rien et nous regard, comme prit entre deux feux sans savoir que faire... Il me regarde et je fais mon regard plus doux un instant pour qu'il voit bien que je n'ai rien contre lui mais mon air se durcit à nouveau en voyant Potter... C'est plus fort que moi, je peux pas me le blairer celui-là...

"Harry-san, je crois que tu as cours maintenant... tu ne devrais pas te mettre en retard..." fini par dire Ange...

Sur ce coup-là il à eu du flair...

"Aller Potter ! Court vite en cours comme le parfait petit élèves que tu es !"

Et voilà, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher... Potter me lance un regard dédaigneux mais fini par ce barrer... Super ! Le parfait petit Gryffondor est bien sage et va vite en cours... Dire que je vais me le farcir pendant 2H...

- "Dray-kun _(1)_... Pourquoi vous êtes aussi froid avec Harry-san ?" 

Ange semble tout déboussolé... On est dans un coin et tout le monde mange, il avait bien regardé avant de me parler ainsi... Je sais pas trop quoi lui répondre... m'enfin, la vérité c'est aussi bien...

"C'est comme ça Ange... On est ennemis depuis notre 1ère année, depuis qu'il m'a rejeté et refusé d'être mon 'ami' potentiel. Et puis il m'insupporte ! Le grand Harry Potter..."

"Je vois... Enfin c'est dommage... Ne prenez pas mal ce que je vais dire mais je trouve que vous vous ressemblez tout en étant complémentaire. Vous pourriez être de bons amis si vous n'étiez pas d'aussi bons ennemis..."

Pourquoi il me dit ça lui ? Il veut me faire enrager ou quoi ? Remarque, il a peut-être pas tord mais bon non ! Je ne ressemble pas à Potter ! pas du tout même...

- "Enfin, je vais aller en classe Dray-kun... Bonne journée à vous..." 

Il me fait un petit signe de tête auquel je réponds sans trop faire attention s'il y a du monde et je me dirige, sac sur le dos, au cours de potion... Arrivé devant la salle, j'entre tranquillement... Parkinson entre pratiquement en même temps que moi et me sourit avec une idée derrière la tête...

- "Tu te mets avec moi mon Draco-chou ? " 

Elle me dit ça avec une petite voix risible alors que ses amis s'assoient ensemble plus loin tout en nous regardant...

- "Ok Pansy... Je te suis... " 

Pfff… Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça, pourquoi je m'assois avec Pansy moi ! Mais quelle idée j'ai eu ! Bon Ok elle est bonne en potion et j'ai qu'à me tourner joyeusement les pouces avec elle, tout en faisant semblant de superviser pour y faire plaisir. Et puis elle est quand même moins abrutit que les deux autres mais elle est lourde c'est dingue ! Elle me sourit et me demande plein de truc débile pour que je lui parle... Ho bien sur, je me résume à quelque mot du style "Oui Pansy " ou " T'as sans doute raison Pansy " sans vraiment trop l'écouter mais elle m'énerve...

- "Nan mais vous auriez pu faire attention Londubat ! Et vous Potter, vous auriez pu surveiller Londubat ! Vous resterez tous les deux à la fin du cours pour tout nettoyer et j'enlève 10pts à Gryffondor !" 

Tiens Rogue hurle encore sur Londubat et Potter ! Ah c'est la routine... Tiens mais j'avais pas vu ! Potter c'est mis avec Londubat et pas avec Weasley... C'est bizarre... Ils ont l'air de ne plus se parler... M'enfin, quelle importance... Et voilà Parkinson qui se marre et qui s'apprête à mettre un œil de triton de trop !

"Hey Pansy ! Regarde ce que tu fais ! Il y en a assez, j'ai pas envie que notre chaudron ressemble à celui de Londubat !"

"Ho excuse-moi Draco-chou, heureusement que tu es là... "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bon le cours c'est vite passé, tout comme le reste de la matinée d'ailleurs… La divination, c'est vraiment pas mon truc en tout cas, ça se confirme un peu plus à chaque fois... Le repas de midi a été des plus calme, ça fait du bien de temps en temps, ça change, mais bon, c'est pas l'extase non plus…

Faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque... Je sais que Ange y va souvent et avec un peu de chance, il y sera. Et vu que j'ai pas cours cet aprem, autant en profiter... Je déguerpis à la hâte de la table de Serpentard, j'ai pas envie que Pansy me suive encore comme elle l'a fait durant toute la matinée ! Elle me tape vraiment sur le système cette fille, c'est dingue !

La bibliothèque est vide à cette heure, personne n'y vient jamais en début d'après midi, spécialement en semaine ! Ils profitent des derniers beaux jours de Septembre tous, et lézarde sur la pelouse... Mais je sais que j'ai bien fait de venir, j'sais pas trop pourquoi mais je le sens... Et je crois que je sens bien… Je le vois assit dans un fauteuil dans le fond... Il est tout seul, c'est un moment parfait… Je m'approche doucement, il ne m'a pas encore vu... Il semble absorbé dans un ouvrage conséquent traitant de botanique à première vue.

- "Salut Ange. " 

Il sursaute... J'ai du lui faire peur mais il me sourit... Il jette un coup d'oeil autour et semble se détendre en voyant qu'il n'y a personne...

"Domo-domo _(2)_ Dray-kun... Je suis content de vous voir. Asseyez-vous !"

"Merci... "

Le silence s'installe... Maintenant que je suis là, je ne sais même plus pourquoi je suis venu ni réellement quoi lui dire... Ca devient grave si moi, Dray Malfoy, ne sais plus quoi dire... surtout devant un Poufsouffle ! D'ailleurs sans doute que Ange ne doit pas apprécier non plus ce silence vu comme il baisse la tête tout en jouant avec ses doigts dans une gêne peu dissimulée... Rhoo ce qu'il est chou comme ça !... Mais non non et non il n'est pas chou du tout non mais !

"Au fait..."

"Je voulais..."

Au moment même ou je commençais ma phrase, histoire de dissiper un peu ce silence pesant, Ange a eu la même idée que moi et notre synchronisme parfait semble beaucoup l'amuser car un léger rire discret traverse maintenant la bibliothèque. J'aime bien son rire, doux et si faible, il me détend à un point que je ne pensais pas possible... Sans le vouloir je me rends compte que je souris, bien plus que je ne le devrais d'ailleurs j'en ai bien l'impression ! Faut que je me calme moi, à sourire comme ça je risque d'y prendre goût et il ne manquerait plus que cette expression débilitante n'afecte mon beau visage... Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

"Gomen Dray-kun... Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?"

"Rien d'important t'inquiète... juste histoire de parler. Et toi ?"

"En fait, moi aussi... Mais ça me fait plaisir d'avoir eu la même idée que vous... "

Il me dit ça avec son fameux sourire tout en penchant la tête doucement la tête sur le coté... Il mérite bien son surnom quand il fait cette tête là. C'est bizarre, j'ai un peu chaud tout à coup... Rhaaaa faite que je ne rougisse pas, ce serait trop la honte !

- "Heu... moi aussi..." 

Nan mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi encore ! Faut vraiment que j'arrête d'oublier de réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche et parler, ça craint là !

- "Enfin... Tu lis quoi ? " 

Oui c'est ça Dray, fait semblant de t'intéresser à sa lecture, ça t'évitera de dire n'importe quoi ! Heureusement que chaton n'a pas fait attention et ne s'est rendu compte de rien...

"Ca ? C'est un ouvrage de SAO. J'aimerais devenir Médicomage vous savez alors j'essais d'étudier un peu à chaque moment tranquille..." Me dit-il en me montrant fièrement le gros bouquin...

"La botanique à notre service..."

C'est le titre du bouquin que je viens de lire à haute voix... ça à l'air intéressant !

"SAO... C'est la matière qu'on a en plus cette année sur les Altérations Occultes ou un truc comme ça non ? Ca à l'air intéressant, j'ai hâte que ça commence..."

"Oui moi aussi ! En plus, il parait que cette matière compte beaucoup pour l'admission en Faculté de Médecine Magiques de Londres..."

"La FMM ? Je vois que tu vises haut ! J'admire l'ambition, c'est bien que tu te sois déjà fixé des directives pour l'avenir..."

Pour moi, la seule perspective d'avenir que j'ai en ce moment c'est de ne pas me faire lapider par père aux prochaine vacances, soit la prochaine fois que j'y tiendrais tête en sommes... Quel ambitieux Serpentard je fais...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je retourne doucement vers la salle commune de Serpentard en repensant à la fin de ma conversation avec Ange... j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir tout saisit à son histoire de Loups et je déteste ça ! Les loups ne se mangent pas entre eux m'a-t-il dit, voulant savoir si c'était vrai... C'est la stricte vérité remarquez, mais pourquoi m'avoir parler de loups ? En pensant à cela je ne fais pas vraiment attention ou je marche, jusqu'à ce que je ressente un grand froid me parcourir de part en part, comme si la mort venait de me frapper en un instant.

"Tu pourrais faire un peu gaffe Dray ! C'est dégouttant de sentir cette vie vous traversez de la sorte... Tous ses sentiments c'est écoeurant..."

Dje... Je viens de lui passer au travers et c'est la sensation désagréable de sa non-vie que j'ai en fait ressentit... et c'est d'être vivant qu'elle trouve ecoeurant ? C'est vraiment la fille la plus bizarre que je connaisse !

"Je te retourne la chose ! Ta mort est une horreur de froideur... brrrrr..."

"Moi au moins je ne ressens pas de trouble et d'interrogation pour de futile histoire de loups !"

J'ai horreur quand elle fait ça ! Je ne savais pas avant de croiser Dje que les fantômes avait la capacité de ressentir les sentiments et les pensées fortes d'une personne au moment ou elle le traverse... c'est horrible pour lui cacher quelque chose !

"Hey ! Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas t'insinuer dans ma tête comme ça !"

"C'est toi qui t'es 'insinué' en moi que je sache... ne te plain pas ! Et je préfèrerais ne pas y avoir accès à ses sentiments je te rappelle ! Mais je ne dois pas être morte depuis suffisamment longtemps...

"Ca fait combien de temps ?"

Pourquoi j'y demande ça moi ? Je ne devrais pas m'y intéresser c'est nul... pourquoi je me soucierais de savoir la vie...enfin plutôt la mort... d'un macabé même pas foutu de reposer en paix ?

"Ca va faire 12ans en Novembre je crois... hum oui... j'airais eu 27ans le mois prochain..."

Sa voix m'a semblé moins froide et plus triste que d'habitude quand elle a prononcé ses quelques mots... Je me demande de quoi elle est morte quand même, elle était à peine plus jeune que moi. Elle a une sorte de griffure plus argenté sur la joue droite... c'est peut-être comme ça. Mais par quoi ? Et les lambeaux qu'elle porte, ainsi que ses pseudo bandage tacheté... j'aimerais bien savoir et comprendre...

"Tu veux savoir... Pourquoi ?"

"Hein ?"

Arf zut elle a du voir que je la regardais, elle et ses balafres... Bon et bien il n'y a plus qu'à jouer franc jeu de toute façon, et on verra bien...

"En fait... je sais pas. Ca m'interesse, c'est tout."

"... J'étais de Poufsouffle... Une fille naïve comme il y en a beaucoup là-bas. Des filles de Gryffondor que je ne connaissais que peu m'ont dit de me rendre à la lisière de la forêt interdite, que celui pour qui j'avais un faible viendrais m'y rejoindre... J'avais de sérieux doute, je me méfiais le connaissant, mais j'y suis aller quand même. L'espoir fait faire bien des choses étranges... Mais je n'en suis jamais revenu. Quelque chose m'a attaqué... On a mis du temps à me retrouver, presque deux jours et plus en profondeur dans la forêt, mutilé... Cela ne se voit presque pas hein ?"dit-elle en passant une de ses mains spectrales sur la cicatrice que j'avais dût un peu trop fixée.

"M'enfin c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai pour une fois pas toute l'éternité devant moi ! Sir Nicolas m'attend au 2d étage, aux toilettes des filles. Mimi fait encore des siennes parait-il, à tel point qu'on pourrait inaugurer une piscine à Poudlard... Je ne peu dignement pas manquer ce spectacle... Je file !"

Et hop ! J'ai même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle c'est déjà cassé à travers un mur en me plantant là... C'est rageant tout de même cette manie qu'elle à de me laisser en plan comme ça, je ne suis pas qui après tout !... Allez Dray, laisse tomber et retourne dans la salle commune. T'as un devoir de 2m de parchemin qui t'attend pour le prochain cours de Rogue, c'est pas le moment de lambiner...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A peine arriver dans la salle commune de Serpentard, voila que je me fais à nouveau accoster ! C'est pas possible ils ne me foutront jamais la paix tous autant qu'ils sont ou quoi ? C'est énervant quand même ! Crabe et Goyle d'abord qui m'ont posé tout un tas que questions, sur ou j'étais et pourquoi j'avais disparu... que des conneries quoi. M'enfin il n'ont pas insisté en voyant mon regard se poser sur eux et ont filé sans demander leur reste pour la bibliothèque, prétextant qu'ils avaient oublié de passer chercher un livre de potion... Comme si ils savaient lire de toute façon...

Mais si ça n'avait été que ça ! Non ! A peine deux minutes après le départ des deux lourdeaux, alors que j'avais juste eu le temps de prendre place sur le grand fauteuil d'un vert sombre dans un coin que j'affectionne particulièrement, Pansy la furie m'a littéralement sauté dessus en ronronnant horriblement mon prénom... j'adore mon prénom, c'est vrai, Draco c'est la classe, mais dans sa bouche on dirait une minauderie insultante, c'est écoeurant...

"Draco-chou ou était-tu ! J'avais tant envie de passer du temps avec toi cet après-midi !"

"J'avais envie d'être un peu seul pour me concentrer sur un devoir."

Je mens comme un arracheur de dent ? Tout à fait. Et quoi j'aurais pu avoir un ton plus doux ! Sûrement pas ! J'en ai marre de me la coltiner tout le temps ! En plus elle comprend rien cette gourde ! Comme si elle m'intéressait...

"Ho je vois" glousse-t-elle d'un air idiot... elle a rien compris la pauvre...

"Et tu vois quoi exactement ?" dis-je sur un ton un peu plus hargneux encore en me défaisant de son emprise.

Ho cette fois je crois l'avoir refroidit vu l'air un peu incrédule qu'elle me lance, qui se change d'ailleurs très vite en air renfrogné de ne pas être 'tout gentil et calin' comme elle l'imaginait à peine quelques minutes avant. Elle a peut-être compris que là j'en avais assez non ?

"Désolé Draco, je ne voulait pas t'embêter..."finit-elle par dire en s'asseyant finalement sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil, délaissant à mon plus grand soulagement mes jambes.

"Je vais faire mon devoir de potion."

Et sans même attendre une réaction je me rue vers mon dortoir, plantant la Parkinson toute seule dans la salle commune comme une cruche. J'aurais pu être plus gentil ? Peut-être mais j'ai pas envie. Marre d'eux, marre de tout...On verra si je suis plus d'humeur demain...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**. ¤ Lexique ¤ .**

_(1) : -kun : suffixe qu'on donne aux garçon dont on ce sent proche, surnom affecteux. C'est une marque d'amitier._

_(2) : Domo-domo : Salut ! ._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**. ¤ Mot de Fin ¤ .**

__

Voilà un new chapitre comme promis ! Tu voix Haal, j'avais pas mentis …Alors dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre surtout ! Je veux savoir si ça vaut le coup que je continue (si ça intéresse quelqu'un) ou pas... (regard fébrile) Si vous plaiiiiiit !

Ps : Pendant que j'y suis, quelqu'un pourrait me dire pourquoi les tirets (du 6 ) ne marchent pas à tous les coups ? J'avoue que ça m'intrigue (même si c'est très con :p)

A très bientôt pour la suite des aventures d'un Ange !


	4. Premier Jour, Premier Tour PoV de Pansy

**. ¤Edito**_ ¤ ._

**. X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X .**

_**Disclaimer :**__ Comme d'hab... blablabla... appartiennent à JKR... blablabla presque tous sauf Ange et Dje... blablabla... même si je voudrais qu'ils soient tous de moua :)_

_**Auteur :** C-chan (ou Etoile Au Sucre)_

_**Beta-Reader :** Ma-chan ! C'est ma 'tit soeur alors on est gentil :p_

_**Musique d'ambiance :** le doux ronronnement de l'ordinateur additionné au cliquetis des touches :p_

_**Avertissement & Rating :** Ah Yaoï quand tu nous tiens...Toi là, oui toi ! Tu aimes les histoires où les garçons et les filles s'aiment et se baladent la bouche en coeur à la St Valentin ? Tu es un(e) amoureux(reuse) des histoires banales d'adolescents ? VADE RETRO SATANAS ! Ici, c'est Yaoï Powaa, l'endroit des vicieux qui aiment les garçons avec des bouches en coeur... mais uniquement avec d'autres garçons. XD_

_**Perso Principal :** Alors là, grand exploit ! ... roulements de tambours... vous allez vous retrouver dans un endroit où vous n'auriez jamais imaginé pouvoir nicher : le cerveau de Parkinson "le retour" ! oui oui, malgrè les apparences, elle en a un :p_

_**Genre :** Prise de tête, bien sur !_

_**Précision :** Je ne tiens absolument pas compte dans mes fics du tome 6 a pas l'intention de le lire en plus, comme ça :p Ceci vaut pour toutes mes fics d'ailleurs ._

_**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Cette fois, j'ai mis moins de temps que d'hab, vous avez vu ! Bon soit, c'est pas encore la fusée ariane mais bon, c'est pas plus mal... et pis, c'est bien quand même na :p Et puis faut pas trop m'en demander quand même, j'ai galéré moi à écrire ce chapitre ! C'est que, coincée entre les oreilles de Parkinson, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'inspi qui se baladait... oui je l'aime pas lol_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise !_

. **X X X**** X X X**** X X X**** X X X** **X X X** .

**. ¤ Pour l'amour d'un ange **_(fics Yaoi sur HP)_ ¤ .

Chapitre IV : Premier Jour, Premier tour (PoV de Pansy ) -

. **X X X**** X X X**** X X X**** X X X** **X X X** .

Hum... je vais mettre quoi aujourd'hui ?... Oui je sais ! Ma petite jupe courte grise argent ! Je suis sure que Draco-chou va me trouver sexy dedans... Allez Hop, on la sort du placard et on l'enfile ! Et avec mon petit haut noir, ça va aller comme un gant !

- "Oh Pansy ! Tu va draguer ou quoi ! J'vais pouvoir m'occuper de Draco comme ça !  
- "Millicent ! Draco-chou est à moi !

Je sais que Millicent n'est pas sérieuse avec son plan 'Drague' sur mon Draco-chou mais que voulez-vous, c'est plus fort que moi, je suis trop jalouse ! Il faut dire que Draco est le plus mignon garçon de tout Serpentard, voir même de tout Poudlard d'ailleurs, alors c'est normal que je m'inquiète un peu, non ?

- "En tout cas, j'avoue que j'aimerais bien voir sous sa robe de sorcier, à notre attrapeur ! Vous trouvez pas qu'il est encore plus beau que l'année dernière ?" reprend Millicent, l'air intéréssé.  
- "J'aimerais bien voir ça aussi moi... et je le verrais !"

C'est vrai ! Moi, Pansy Parkinson, deviendrais bientôt la nouvelle madame Malfoy ! Je me le suis promis et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour ! En plus, Père est d'accord alors...

- "Hey Pansy, tu crois qu'il porte quoi entre Caleçon, slip et boxer ?"

C'est bien le genre de Millicent de poser ce style de questions ! On dirait pas à la voir comme ça, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et son air sage, mais elle adore parler de ce genre de choses... surtout depuis le milieu de l'année dernière à vrai dire... Remarquez, moi aussi ça m'intéresse, et de plus en plus...

- "Je le verrais bien avec des boxers moulants..."s'élève la petite voix un peu réveuse de Sally-Anne alors qu'on ne s'y attendait vraiment pas...

Sally-Anne est toujours si discrète, si sage et si réservée qu'il est rare d'entendre sa voix mais elle nous sort de ces réflexions ! Nous partons finalement toutes les trois dans un rire complice avant de récupérer nos sacs de cours posés au pied de nos lits respectifs afin de remonter dans la salle commune...

Je marche tranquillement dans les escaliers avec les filles... Il est encore tôt, comme toujours, mais nous aimons bien arriver en avance dans la grande salle, on peut mieux voir ceux qui y entrent, assises à la table de Serp... Mais alors que je calmais mon rire sur la conversation que nous avions, je m'aperçois que la salle n'est pas vide comme d'habitude : Draco est là ! Ha, quelle chance ! Quand on parle du garou, on en voit la queue comme on dit...

- "Dracooo ! Déjà debout mon chou ?"

Millicent et Sally me suivent de près et essaient de cacher un léger rire naissant... Je les connais très bien et vu la conversation qu'on vient d'avoir... Je leur jette juste un regard discret mais bon, faisons plutôt comme si de rien était et sourions à notre draco adoré...

- "Ouais, j'avais plus envie de croupir dans mon lit. Bonjour à toutes les trois."  
- "Bonjour Draco..." murmure alors Sally-Anne.

Ooooh Sally-Anne m'a devancé ! Elle a l'air de rien comme ça mais elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche ! Draco semble un peu surpris de la voir lui parler, c'est si rare... c'est vrai qu'elle est très discrète remarquez, elle peut passer totalement innaperçue quand elle veut, ce qui a au moins le mérite de nous valoir pas mal de scoops croustillants comme ça... Mais je lui jette quand même un petit regard réprobateur le plus discrètement possible même si Millicent a du le voir car elle dévie la conversation délibérément.

- "On va aller manger nous. Le petit déjeuner doit être déjà servi. Tu viens avec nous ?"  
- "Ouais, pourquoi pas... "

Bien joué Milli ! Je vais pouvoir me pendre au bras de mon Draco-chou chéri durant tout le trajet et le regarder tout au long de mon petit Dej ! Tu sais que je t'aime, hein ? Je te ferais un beau cadeau à noël... Quelle merveilleuse journée je vais passer ! Tout commence si bien...

Je fais durer le plaisir au coté de mon bel appolon... Nous marchons tranquillement en direction de la grande salle et je ne peux m'empécher de me dire que j'ai énormément de chance... D'ailleurs, tout le monde est d'accord avec moi sur ce point : je vois bien dans leurs regards à toutes qu'elles m'envient d'être aussi proche du plus beau garçon de Poudlard ! Bon c'est vrai, je ne suis pas aussi proche de lui que je le voudrais, je ne fais finalement que marcher à coté de lui, sans même lui prendre la main, mais c'est déjà plus que la plupart du monde ! Et je sais que Draco-chou est si timide par rapport à l'intimité... Enfin...

Nous entrons à présent dans la grande salle et je sens bien qu'une fois de plus, les rares personnes présentes se tournent vers nous, ce qui semble particulièrement amuser Millicent qui s'empresse de fixer tous les regards masculins sur elle en secouant doucement sa tignasse ondulée... Mais le seul qui compte, mon Dragounet à moi, n'y a même pas prété un regard. C'est peut-être méchant pour Milli, surtout que c'est ma meilleure amie avec Sally, mais j'en suis bien contente ! Elle peut avoir tous les garçons qu'elle veut, elle, alors que moi... Je vais quand même pas la plaindre ! ... Je m'assois alors juste à coté de mon petit chou et je suis au paradis...

. **X X X**** X X X**** X X X**** X X X** **X X X** .

Juste le temps de tourner la tête pour parler avec Cordelia, une fille de 6ème année, de la nouvelle collection de robes de Mme Guipure que j'ai vue un peu avant de venir à Poudlard et voilà que Draco choupi est parti sans rien dire ! Je sais bien qu'il adore s'éclipser de temps en temps mais j'aurais bien voulu aller jusqu'au cachot n°5 avec lui, moi ! Mais bon, je n'y peux pas grand chose... En plus, il a planté là, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe aussi alors...

- "Tu crois qu'il va bien Draco ?" me demande soudain Goyle.

Je vois pas trop où il veut en venir et il semble assez mécontent, je dois dire, contrairement à Crabbe qui parait plus inquiet.

- "Ben oui, quelle question ! Si c'est pour ce matin, je comprends qu'il ait plus envie d'être avec moi qu'avec..."

...deux crétins lourdeaux et benêts ? Oui, c'est exactement ce que je pense... mais leurs pères sont des membres actifs de la communauté, tout comme le mien, et je me dois de les traiter avec un minimum d'égard vu qu'ils seront bientôt des nôtres, d'après ce qu'on raconte.

- "...qu'avec des garçons qu'il voit à longueur de temps..."  
- "Hm...

Il a pas l'air convaincu et me regarde d'une drôle de façon. C'est étrange à dire mais ces derniers temps, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils sont moins bêtes qu'ils ne veulent bien le faire croire... Ca me mettrait presque mal à l'aise...

- "Quoi ? Tu penses peut-être qu'il ne me préfère pas à vous deux ?"  
- "Si si, sans doute..."reprend Crabbe mais sa voix semble inciter à croire le contraire...

Grrrrrrrrrrr ! Ils m'énervent ceux-là ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils insinuent, franchement ? Je suis quand même plus jolie et plus intéressante qu'eux, non ? Je sais que je ne suis pas la plus jolie fille de l'école, ni même la plus intelligente mais quand même, faut pas pousser ! Allez, partons vite avant que je m'énerve pour de bon et que je me les arrange tous les deux en prenant l'un pour taper sur l'autre...

- "Vous devriez plutôt aller en cours au lieu de raconter des âneries...

Sur ce, je me lève et, suivie de près par les filles, me dirige vers le premier cours de l'année : Potions avec Rogue. Ca promet d'être divertissant avec Londumou et la Star déchue Potter...

. **X X X**** X X X**** X X X**** X X X** **X X X** .

J'arrive finalement devant la classe au moment où Rogue s'apprête à faire entrer. Les filles me font un petit clin d'oeil avant de se mettre ensemble. Je sais qu'elles font ça pour que je puisse m'asseoir avec Draco-chou... Mais je me demande s'il va consentir à s'asseoir avec moi, vu la façon dont il nous a planté là, ce matin... Enfin, je sais qu'il me préfère quand même aux deux autres alors, on tente le coup !

- "Tu te mets avec moi, mon Draco-chou ? "  
- "Ok, Pansy... Je te suis... "

Ouf, pas de vent pour aujourd'hui, il s'installe avec moi ! Je savais bien qu'il me préférait ! Bon, faut que je fasse bonne impression, surtout... Enfin, je me défend bien en Potion, c'est déjà ça. Allez ma grande, on remonte ses manches !

Tout se passe à merveille quand soudain Rogue se met à hurler... Sous la surprise, j'ai bien failli faire tomber le bocal de bave de crapaud cornu dans notre chaudron... mais Draconouchet n'a pas vu... Hihihi, Londumou a fait des conneries et c'est encore Potter qui se prend tout dans la tête ! Ouais, allez-y, Professeur, encore un coup dans les dents !

- "Hey Pansy ! Regarde ce que tu fais ! Il y en a assez, j'ai pas envie que notre chaudron ressemble à celui de Londubat !"

Arf ! Avec tout ça, je ne faisais plus attention et j'ai failli faire une bétise ! Ho, Dracounet adoré, t'es vraiment le meilleur en potion !

- "Ho excuse-moi, Draco-chou, heureusement que tu es là... "

Je minaude un peu, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il ne m'aime plus, moi ! Enfin, le reste du cours se passe sans incident, c'est parfait... Le double cours se finit finalement plus vite que prévu ainsi que toute la matinée d'ailleurs ! C'est vraiment une journée super, Draco-chou n'arrète pas de se mettre avec moi ! Par Merlin, ce qu'il était beau au cours de métamorphose, concentré comme il l'était avec ce crapeau qu'il a magnifiquement bien transformé en sac à main ! Il est vraiment doué pour tout, en plus...

A midi, avec le flot d'élèves convergeant avec précipitation vers la grande salle, je me retrouve séparée de Draco-chou... Tout était pourtant si parfait ! Je m'assois finalement avec Milli et Sally-Anne et nous discutons un peu. Bien sur, comme toujours, elles veulent avoir un rapport détaillé sur tout ce que Draco d'amour a pu me dire ou faire sans rien omettre bien évidemment, et me font également leurs commentaires en conséquence. Bien sur, je sais que tout n'est pas aussi idyllique qu'elles le dépeignent, entre nous, mais bon sang ce que je peux avoir envie d'y croire !

Finalement, je picore et une fois le repas fini, je prends congé au près des filles... Je les adore trop mais j'ai trop envie de voir Draco-chéri. Surtout qu'on a quartier libre, cet aprem ! Avec un peu de chance, ce serait quand même cool qu'on aille ensemble dans le parc pendant qu'il fait encore beau !

- "On se retrouve dans la salle commune, hein ! Tu nous diras tout ce qui s'est passé !  
- "Promis ! A tout à l'heure et soyez sages !

Les filles gloussent en me retournant la chose et on se sépare maintenant : mes recherches commencent ! Par où aller, que faire, je me le demande... Draco-chou est tellement imprévisible ! Bon alors, commençons au plus probable : le Parc. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, le soleil brille et il y a plein de coins discrets où l'on peut facilement s'isoler... C'est pas une mauvaise idée, donc. Je sort tranquillement du chateau et balaye tout ce qui s'offre à mes yeux, sans grand succès mais je m'en doutais un peu. Non loin du Lac, j'aperçois pourtant un petit groupe de membres de notre maison... On ne sait jamais...

- "Hey mais qui nous vient là ? Miss Pansy en personne !"me lance Blaise, notre préfet, avec un petit sourire en coin.  
- "Faut croire... Le commun des mortels est parfois plaisant..."

Je lui ai répondu le plus naturellement du monde avec un petit air supérieur mais il ne s'en offusque pas. Blaise et moi nous entendons à merveille et ces petits jeux de mots, on les fait à chaque fois qu'on se croise. Je crois bien d'ailleurs qu'il le fait un peu exprès, Sally m'a dit qu'il en pinçait un peu pour moi... Enfin, je ne suis pas sure de la croire quand même parce qu'il a toujours une fille différente à son bras et ne m'a jamais rien proposé... peut-être parce que c'est de notoriété publique que j'en pince pour l'héritier des Malfoy...

- "Les humbles vermisseaux que nous sommes peuvent-ils faire quelque chose pour toi ?  
- "Hum... Je cherche Draco, il n'était pas dans la grande salle à midi... quelqu'un l'a vu ?

Quelques regard pensifs et quelques têtes secouées négativement plus tard, Blaise me répond enfin et malheureusement, à la négative.

- "Désolé, pas vu par ici. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas, tu le connais... Notre star aime bien les coins tranquilles...  
- "Oui je sais, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est si dur à trouver !  
- "Je crois que je l'ai vu au 2nd, tout à l'heure... je ne sais pas du tout où il est allé par contre..."me dit soudain Sandra-Lynn, une autre fille de notre maison mais en 4ème année.  
- "Hum..."

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être allé faire au 2nd ? Il n'y a rien là-bas à part quelques salles de cours, la statue d'une mocheté borgne et bossue et quelques couloirs inutiles... Ho sans doute que ma tête a du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille sur ma déception car Blaise reprend soudain la parole...

- "Tu devrais peut-être tenter ta chance à la biblio, à l'étage au dessous... Il y va parfois se terrer pour avoir la paix.  
- "Ouais, je vais aller voir, on sait jamais" dis-je en espérant tout de même qu'il n'y soit pas, car je sais qu'il refusera même ma présence à ses cotés, s'il s'est terré là-bas.

Les trois/quarts du temps, il ne prend même pas de livres d'ailleurs, c'est ça qui est bizarre, mais noircit des quantités de parchemins qu'on ne revoit jamais... Et surtout il veut une solitude absolue ! Enfin, on verra bien... Après quelques passages secrets que j'ai réussi à débusquer au cours des 5 années que j'ai déjà passé dans ce chateau, je ne mets pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes à atteindre la grande bibliothèque de l'école. Mais avec tout ça, j'ai quand même perdu une demi-heure sur mon après-midi et toujours pas de Dracky en vue !

Avançant silencieusement dans l'antre du savoir pour ne pas me faire sortir par madame Pince, j'entend finalement un murmure familier. Un petit sourire s'affiche sur mes lèvres car je sais que je touche au but : même étouffé, je reconnaitrais la voix de mon amour entre mille ! Je m'approche alors discrètement pour savoir avec lequel de nos amis chanceux il discute et là, je vois une chose que je ne pensais pas possible : MON Draco adoré, le plus inaccessible de tous les Serpentards discute avec Chaton, un pauvre petit Poufsouffle tout niais et sang-de-bourbe de surcroit... Mais en plus, il lui sourit ! Et pas un de ses rictus méprisants ou forcés, non ! Un beau et franc sourire qui le rend terriblement craquant mais que même moi je ne peux m'enorgueillir de recevoir...

Repli stratégiqueuuuh ! Mon Draco ne doit surtout pas s'apercevoir que j'ai vu qu'il discutait avec un Poufsouffle et qu'il était agréable, ça le gênerait beaucoup trop et il se vengerait sur moi à la première occasion comme je le connais... Mais... Rhaaaaaa je suis trop en boule ! Pourquoi il ne me sourit pas comme ça, à moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ce petit Pouf ? Rhaaa je peux pas l'attendre devant la biblio quand même... je sais, je prend ce couloir, il mène directement à la salle commune de ces abrutis du blaireau ! Je vais l'y attendre et me le coincer dans un coin... Il ne va pas s'en remettre de me faire ça à moi...

. **X X X**** X X X**** X X X**** X X X** **X X X** .

Cela fait combien de temps que j'attend là, moi ? Bien une heure facile, peut-être même deux, mais c'est dingue, j'ai toujours autant envie de lui écraser la tête ! Je suis pas patiente d'habitude mais là je pourrais bien attendre toute la semaine, s'il le fallait ! J'ai trop envie de prendre sa tête pour punching ball et ça faisait bien longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé ! Rhaaaaaa, en plus maintenant que j'y pense j'ai deux, trois horreurs qui me trottent dans la tête à lui soumettre ! Ce qu'il m'enerve !

Tiens, des bruits de pas... avec un peu de chance, c'est lui qui revient enfin ! Un rire et sans doute plusieurs personnes vu le nombre de pas que j'entend... Il n'est pas tout seul... mais ça ne le sauvera pas ! Tiens surtout qu'il est avec des filles ! Si elles veulent pas se manger aussi ma colère, celles-là, elles n'ont pas intéret à se mettre entre moi et ma proie en tout cas... je suis bien d'assez méchante humeur pour m'occuper de ces deux filles avant d'avoir le champ libre pour le petit chaton... Je pose un regard glacé sur les trois pouffies et ces derniers arrètent aussitôt de rire. Ange me fixe : peut-être qu'il a compris à mon regard mais en tout cas il dit aux autres filles de partir. Un échange de regards confus et finalement elles reprennent la marche et me dépassent sans même que je leur jette un regard. Elles ne m'interessent pas ces filles de toute façon, c'est de Ange dont j'ai envie de m'occuper...

- "Que puis-je pour vous Parkinson-san ?"me demande-t-il une fois sur que plus personne ne puisse entendre notre conversation.  
- "J'avoue que te casser les deux bras est la chose qui me tente le plus en cet instant..."

A sa tête, je vois bien qu'il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle ainsi. Le pôôôôôôôvre petit poufsouffle malade, on ne doit surtout pas lui faire peur ! Ho mais j'y pense, il n'est plus malade du tout le Pouf, et il va comprendre sa douleur !

- "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"memurmure-t-il en me faisant un petit regard de chien battu qui m'exaspère.  
- "Je t'ai vu..."

A peine a-t-il entendu ces mots que son regard se fait plus fuyant... Ho, je sais qu'il a compris, pas la peine d'en dire plus.

- "Peut-être que Draco a pitié de toi mais ce n'est pas mon cas...

Apparament, il n'apprécie pas ma façon de voir, pas du tout même avec ce regard qu'il me lance... comme s'il allait me faire peur, le petit tout chétif ! Et puis, je connais mon amour en plus, cela ne peut être que cela... Il a réussit à l'amadouer par je ne sais quel stratagème, il a touché le coeur tendre caché sous la carapace du Serpentard par une façon douteuse, j'en suis sure, mais je ne peux pas le laisser faire ! Son honneur est en jeu et plus aucun des nôtres ne le suivra plus, si cela s'ébruite.

- "Pitié ?... N'importe-quoi... Laissez-moi tranquille !"me lance-t-il alors en essayant de passer près de moi pour atteindre sa salle commune.  
- "Surement pas !"

A ses mots, je me saisis de son poignet et le lui tords à lui en faire mal pour qu'il stoppe. Hors de question qu'il s'en tire à si bon compte ! Pas avec ce qu'il a fait...

- "T'as intérêt à laisser Draco tranquille... ne t'approche plus de lui, ne tente plus de t'en approcher comme ça..."dis-je simplement à Ange alors qu'il tente de soulager la pression que j'ai sur son poignet encore tordu.  
- "Et pourquoi je le ferais ? Je n'ai qu'a en parler avec lui et on verra !  
- "Ho non, tu ne diras rien à personne parce ce que je vais te faire là, ce ne sera qu'une pécadille comparé à ce que tu prendras si tu ne m'écoutes pas...

Ce qui s'est passé ensuite, je le tairais parce que ça va encore m'enerver. Le seul truc notable c'est que je lui ai foutu une trouille certaine au chaton et qu'il va sans doute avoir mal pendant une petite semaine. En tout cas, il est prévenu : un seul mot à Drake et il va direct faire un stage chez Pomfresh !

. **X X X**** X X X**** X X X**** X X X** **X X X** .

Avec tout ça, quand j'arrive à la salle commune de Serpentard, j'ai juste le temps de voir Crabbe et Goyle sortir comme s'ils avaient le feu aux fesses et d'apercevoir Draco-chou dans son fauteuil... Je vais faire comme si de rien était et voir un peu ce qu'il va me sortir...

- "Draco-chou où étais-tu ! J'avais tant envie de passer du temps avec toi cet après-midi !"

A peine ai-je dis ces mots que je viens m'asseoir sur ses genoux, avec un doux sourire et une petite moue déçue. Je devrais être actrice, entre-nous... 

-"J'avais envie d'être un peu seul pour me concenter sur un devoir."

Mensonge ! Devoir, tu parles... A moins que s'entretenir avec un petit Poufsouffle soit cette année au programme de réabilitation des Serpentards et que je n'ai pas été mise au courrant... Mais Zen Pansy, faisons comme si de rien était et gloussons un peu pour faire passer ça...

- "Ho je vois"  
- "Et tu vois quoi exactement ?"

Ola, c'est quoi ce ton là ? Attends, je veux bien ne rien dire quand je suis au courant de tes mensonges et de faire comme si de rien était alors que je t'ai sauvé la mise mais faut pas pousser, mon chou ! Je t'adore mais je suis pas ton chien, non plus ! D'ailleurs, il a du voir que je n'étais pas contente à l'oeil que je lui ai lancé... et puis je me pousse de ses genoux aussi si je l'ennuie tant...

- "Désolé Draco, je ne voulais pas t'embêter..." dit-je finalement... il ne doit rien savoir après tout...  
- "Je vais faire mon devoir de potion."

Et le voila qui s'en va... Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, chaton ! Je sens que tu vas faire un parfait souffre-douleur ! Mais en attendant, Draco a pas été gentil avec moi et ça me déprime... Je vais aller au dortoir... Je me lève donc et descend les quelques marches... Heureusement il est vide, j'avais pas envie de parler en plus... Je m'allonge sur mon lit et ferme les yeux... je bous tellement de l'intérieur que quelques larmes viennent couler sur mes joues, plus des nerfs que de l'abattement; ces larmes... Je finis finalement par m'endormir ainsi et encore habillée... On verra si ça va mieux demain et sinon, je retournerais voir Ange pour un entretien... particulier...

. **X X X**** X X X**** X X X**** X X X** **X X X** .

**. ¤ Petit mot de Fin ¤ .**

. **X X X**** X X X**** X X X**** X X X** **X X X** .

_Youhouuuu fini ! baille Je suis creuvée mais j'ai fini de taper ça, ce soir ! contente... regarde l'heure Oula, presque 2h du mat... lol. Allez, on l'envoit à notre Beta-Readeuse adorée pour la correction . ¤fait un bizou au passage¤ et moi je vais faire dodo ! ¤par s'enfouir sous la couette¤ Ha et n'oubliez pas surtout, une petite review ça ne mange pas de pain et ça fait plaisir à tous les fanficeur(euse) ! ;) _

. **X X X**** X X X**** X X X**** X X X** **X X X** .

**. ¤ Réponses aux Reviews ¤ .**

**Choupette :** Merci ! Désolé pour le temps par contre, je prend toujours trop de temps pour écrire vv

**Ma-Chan :** loooooooooooooooooooooooooool t'es trop conne ma puce ! mais c'est aussi pour ça que je t'adore... t'as de la chance d'être ma Beta-Readeuse maintenant ou je t'aurais taper :p

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :** Ben si je te le dit maintenant, ou est le plaisir de continuer à lire ma fics hein ? Mais en tout cas, prépare-toi à avoir des surprises ;)


End file.
